general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 13
The Group Jessie opens the door with a smile to greet his family….then he sees me and his smile turns furious and he charges. “You fucking cunt!” He yells as he charges at me knocking me into the wall. I recover from the charge and punch Jessie in the face, we continue trading blows until he kicks me where I was shot when we were at plum island. “AHH Fuck” I yell as I fall to the ground. Helen screams and Lisa who had just walked in points her gun at Logan. Sarah reaches for her gun when Lisa yells. “You grab any fucking weapons and this asswipe gets it!” Sarah stops and puts her hands in the air, as does Paul. “What the hell, who are you guys?” Leo asks. “You, are you with them?” Lisa asks. “Yeah, these guys are my mates, well not mates more or less acquaintances.” Leo answers. “If you’re smart put your hands in the air.” Lisa warns. Leo does as told. “Jessie what the hell are you doing?” George asks. Jessie looks at George. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.” He says. We’re tied up to the kitchen chairs while Jessie, Lisa and Jimmy talk with Helen, George and Toby. They eventually walk to the kitchen. “How dare you! You killed my son’s friends!” Helen yells. “Helen, your son fucking attacked us and killed our friend Nathan first.” Sarah yells back. “Oh really, then how come Jessie here told me Nathan was killed when they raided their house?” Helen asks. “You Idiot, we were camped out in the town and they kidnapped us and tortured Nathan.” Logan responds. “I can’t believe I trusted these guys.” Toby says to Jessie. “Shut up Toby.” I say. Jessie turns to me and points the gun at me. “Anthony, since you killed most of my friends I’d like you to decide.” Jessie says. “Decide what?” I ask. He laughs. “You decide which one of your friends dies.” Jessie answers with a sick smile. I’m shocked; I didn’t think Jessie was this sick in the head. “Kill me, let the others go.” I say. “That’d be too easy Anthony, I want you to choose one now or you all die.” Jessie responds. “Bro, can’t we just let them go?” Joshua asks. “Stay the fuck out of this Josh.” Jessie orders. “Kill me.” Linda says. Jessie and I turn to her. “Linda, no!” I say. She turns to me and looks me in the eyes, with her reddish, infected eyes. Jessie kneels next to her. “I’m sorry bitch, I’d love to kill you but Anthony just said no.” Jessie says. Linda spits at him and some of the spit gets into his mouth. “AH! YOU SICK SHIT!” He yells as he pulls the gun on Linda. All of a sudden Joshua leaps on Jessie and knocks him to the ground. Jessie’s gun goes off and shoots one of the legs of Logan’s chair off, he falls to the ground. “Joshua, no!” Helen cries. “Jessie, please let them go! I have a feeling you lied to us, these guys are cool.” Joshua begs. Jessie stands up and looks at Josh with disgust. “You know….the oldest sibling shouldn’t really have a favorite sibling, but I do and in all honesty, Sydney’s my favorite sibling.” Jessie says as he points the gun at Joshua and fires three rounds. All three rounds hit Joshua, killing him instantly. “NOOOO!!!!” Helen screams as she kneels by her son’s corpse. “Jessie, why?” George asks on the brink of tears. “Josh was weak! He always was Dad! He wanted these murders to live for god’s sake!” He screams. That’s when we hear the moans. “Shit is that? No…oh fuck no!” Logan says still lying on the ground. “Jessie, I don’t know what kind of beef you had with my friends here but you have to let us go! We have to get out of here!” Allen begs. “Fuck you.” Jessie responds and is about to shoot Allen when Lisa jumps on him. “Stop it you murderous basterd!” Lisa yells. "Lisa you ass! Why are you helping them?" Jessie asks. "I'm not helping Anthony and his merry gang of friends, I'm helping your parents!" She responds. "You killed before!" Jessie says. "Yeah, well I didn't kill my own siblings out of anger!" She hisses. Jessie and his friends didn’t hear the leapers outside. “Guys, stop fighting please!” Toby begs. Jessie and Lisa do not hear and still fight on the ground until they knock over a lit candle used for light. The candle falls and ignites a fire on the wooden floor. “Shit!” Paul yells. Lisa and Jessie get up but are still beating each other. Jimmy looks at us and rushes over to us as does Toby. Both eventually untie us but the fire was surrounding the kitchen. We get up and Linda rushes to Sydney’s room. “Linda damn’t!” I yell but it’s no use as she still runs. Jimmy grabs my arm. “Come on!” He says as he wraps his arm around me and uses himself as support for me. We race out the backdoor. As we run I look back and see Joshua turn into a leaper and attempts to bite Helen. Helen screams and falls to the ground, possibly having a heart attack. George attempts to kick the undead Josh but josh bites him in the leg. Jessie pushes Lisa onto the ground and attempts to escape the burning building. The leapers break through the house’s windows and they scatter around the burning home in search of burning flesh. We continue to run even when we are out of the house. It’s not until a while later we stop running and Jimmy puts me down on a tree log. Logan pulls a gun at Jimmy. “What the fuck were you doing with them your traitor?” Logan demands. “Listen, he convinced me to join his group after I escaped.” Jimmy reasons. “So you left us to die? Fuck you Jimmy.” Sarah says. “Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?” Allen asks. “I say we kill this motherfucker!” Leo says. Jimmy turns to him. “We’ve never even met. Why do you want me dead?” He asks. “Because you were working with those crazy assholes who tried to kill us” Leo answers. We argue for a while until we decide to let Jimmy live, however we use some ropes Toby scavenged to bind his hands together. We camp out in the forest for the night, then we hear footsteps. I grab my magnum and aim at the trees and out walks Linda carrying Sydney. “Linda? How the hell did you make it out alive?” I ask. “Simple, we went through Sydney’s window.” Linda answers. Logan and the rest great them and explain to them what has happened. “Alright, listen we still need to get to Nevada. However, Anthony’s wound needs stitching or it’ll get infected. Toby do you know of a hospital nearby?” Allen asks. Toby thinks. “There was a hospital the Military was talking about on the radio. They said it was in Westfield.”Toby answers. “So we go to Westfield then.” Allen announces. Elsewhere I emerge from the burnt down house covered in ash. I don’t know how I survived, there was so many of those undead fleshbags, not to mention the house was burning down. I look around and see a mirror on the ground. I walk up to it and examine myself. My hair is burned off, my eyes a slight red for some reason and a scar on my left eye, not to mention I was burned badly. I look up and faced with a barrel of a shotgun. “Who are you and what the fuck did you do with this house?” The user of the shotgun asked. I looked at him and said. “My name is Jessie and I want Anthony’s head on a fucking spear.” I say. Appearances Anthony Ward Logan Myers Linda Peterson Sarah Myers Dr. Allen Micheal Leo Paul Helen George Joshua Jessie Lisa Jimmy Sydney Toby Deaths Helen George Joshua Trivia *Jessie is infected with the disease in the issue. *Jimmy reunites with the group after a volume of being separated. *Pigpen has not confirmed if Lisa died in the fire, the leapers or if she even died at all. Next Issue Issue 14 Category:Pigpen Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues